Waiting for u
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo se ha perdido once años en busca de venganza, así que Camus ha decidido ir en su búsqueda aliándose a un grupo de caza vampiros para encontrarlo. El destino puede tener preparada una sorpresa para ambos. (MiloxCamus) (Secuela de Silent Snowfall)
1. De Paris a Rusia

¡Hola!  
No sé por donde comenzar... hace muchísimo que no pongo un pie aquí para subir algo, pues me he dedicado a leer y a hacer otras cosas; sinceramente lo pensé mucho antes de editar esta historia y decidirme a publicarla aquí.  
Este fue un fanfic que escribí hace mas o menos un año, para un evento realizado en un foro famoso para que el colaboré con el club de la pareja.  
Estuve pensando si dejarle este nombre porque originalmente lo habia publicado con otro, pero dado que es el nombre de la canción que usé para hacerlo y que habla un poco de la trama, finalmente me incliné por dejarlo y pues aquí está.  
La historia cuenta con un one-shot precuela, cinco capítulos cortos y una secuela con dos finales; los primeros ya los tengo hechos, la secuela aún la estoy trabajando; lo aclaro porque sé que tengo un montón de fanfics sin terminar... y pues... iré publicando cada capitulo semanalmente mientras lo edito a mi gusto.

Aclaro que a diferencia de lo que he escrito estos últimos años esta trama es completamente triste, asi que espero sea de su agrado y gracias por la lectura!

* * *

 **1.- De Paris a Rusia**

 _(Your gentle voice I hear,  
Your words echo inside me,  
You said you long for me,  
That you love me,  
And I want to see it too  
Feels just like I'm falling,  
Is there nothing I can do?  
Wonder if you hear my calling?)_

(…)

─ _Te_ _amo_ _…_

— _¿Si_ _amas_ _, por qué…?_

─ _No me hagas esto más difícil…_

─ _¿Difícil? ¿Para ti?_

─ _Lo es, aunque no quieras aceptarlo._

─ _No es que no desee hacerlo, es que tú no entiendes que…_

─ _¡_ _Camu! Tengo que matar a ese vampiro. Por ti, por mi familia… ¡por nuestros planes! Si queremos tener una vida plena, él debe morir._

─ _¿Por qué?_

─ _Porque nunca podré olvidar lo que hizo, y aunque me quede contigo, aparecerá cada noche dentro de mis sueños para recordarme que gracias a él, perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo…_

 _(…)_

Aunque el peso que siento sobre mis párpados aumenta los esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos, el sonido de la locomotora y el dibujo oscuramente silencioso tras la ventana me ayudan a mantenerme despierto conforme el tren avanza.

No sé en qué momento de la noche el cansancio finalmente me venció, pero sé que he despertado con una manta de algodón encima.

Es de madrugada. Los pigmentos del cielo declaran que aunque Artemisa es la ganadora, Apolo no demorará en quitarle la victoria.

El clima es frío, pero a mí no me afecta tanto como al resto de las personas. Siempre he tenido una extraña inmunidad ante sus inclemencias, pues el invierno y yo parecemos más amigos íntimos de lo que jamás estaremos cerca de serlo, mi nueva pareja y yo.

Parece que le he invocado con el pensamiento cuando abre la puerta de nuestro compartimiento. Aún parezco somnoliento, y no me interesa que el crea lo contrario. Entre más dormido le parezca, menos conversación intentará entablar conmigo.

¿Soy frío? ¿Soy cruel? No lo amo, nunca lo amaré. Mi estadía a su lado es un peldaño en tu búsqueda, porque sin él, no habría sabido que Rusia es el mejor sitio para comenzar; aunque, si soy más honesto conmigo mismo, la verdad es que si le aprecio un poco. No puedo estar menos agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que tú te fuiste.

Mis ojos se mantienen fijos sobre el cristal que, como espejo, me muestra claramente como él toma un lugar no muy lejano al mío.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Me pregunta, cubriéndome con una segunda manta al temer que los grados invernales pudieran atravesarme la piel como seguramente lo hacen con la suya.

No importa que tan fuerte se crea, al final, el abrigo, la bufanda y el sombrero no le brindarán el mismo calor que el vaso de coñac que sostiene en su mano.

A veces piensa que me engaña. Sé que le gusta beber demasiado para darse más valor del que siente, siendo un cazador.

Death Mask (como él mismo se proclama) no es un alma bendita, pero tampoco puedo compararlo con un demonio. Le preocupo. Es aguerrido, y sé que más de un vampiro ha caído bajo el peso de su astucia, pero… ya no estoy seguro si realmente pueda ayudarme a encontrarte.

Tal vez no lo creas, pero la única razón por la que elegí salir con este tipo hace más de dos años, fue porque leí que era el mejor en su rango. Limpió una casa completa atestada de chupa sangre.

Aquél día en la estación de tren, al mirarlo a la cara supe que algo en mí le había gustado… Y fue tan fácil conquistarlo que ahora me pesa haberlo hecho mi presa.

— ¿Camus?— El cristal me permite ver la misma mirada preocupada del invierno pasado, cuando él creyó que moriría.

Muevo los labios para asegurarme que la pesadez no me ha quitado el sentido del habla.

— Cansado…creo…— Últimamente ya no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera de mi propio cuerpo.

A pesar de afirmar que soy inmune al clima caprichoso, el año pasado estuve demasiadas semanas en cama como para no declararme vencido por el invierno. Ha sido tu recuerdo lo único que me ha mantenido con vida; ha sido tu voz a través de mis sueños lo que me ha impedido morir después de tantos años apartado cruelmente de ti.

¿Y tú… qué has hecho? ¿Qué ha sido de ti, de tus planes, de nuestros sueños, de tu venganza y de aquél vampiro por quien renunciaste a todo?

No puedo dejar de preguntármelo, ni de agradecer tener la manta sobre mi cuerpo o no habría podido tocar el camafeo que cuelga sobre mi pecho; el último obsequio de una promesa a punto de extinguirse.

— Deberías volver a dormir. Llegaremos en unas horas a la estación para tomar el siguiente tren—. Mi cabeza se inclina hacia delante mientras brota un suspiro de mis labios.

Death Mask conoce tu existencia porque tuve que hablarle de ti, aunque no sabe lo peligroso que puedes ser una vez que estemos frente a frente.

Recuerdo que una noche le conté de aquél mejor amigo que un día se convirtió en más que eso. Le hablé de nuestras aventuras y de los planes que habíamos hecho para pasar el resto de nuestra vida uno al lado del otro.

Le gustaban los hombres, y oírme hablar de ti fue el modo perfecto para envolverle y hacer que no tardara mucho en buscar al vampiro que asesinó a tus padres. Con sus contactos y experiencia, creí que no transcurría mucho tiempo antes que me diera noticias, pero pasaron los meses y mi paciencia se agotó.

Ya han transcurrido diez años desde la última vez que te vi montado en aquél tren. Tus rubios cabellos se teñían de un nevado color, tus ojos seguros y tan llenos de odio se desbordaban en lágrimas de dolor cuando la locomotora arrancó. La mano que besé esa noche entre las caricias del adiós, me dijo "hasta otra vez"... Y aquél sueño de verte de regresar, poco a poco fue enterrado por la neblina de Paris.

Y siempre creí que volverías. Acudí muchas veces a la estación en busca de ti -y así fue como conocí a Death Mask-. Nunca me cambié de lugar, incluso llegué a pensar que si te buscaba lejos de París, nos perderíamos aún más… y al cabo de un tiempo finalmente lo comprendí: Tú nunca vendrías a mí. Algo te detiene…

Sé que estás vivo… Lo siento en mi corazón.

Tal vez continúas tu incansable búsqueda, tu insaciable sed de venganza… No tengo la certeza, pero sé que algo mucho más fuerte te impide volver a mí.

No importa con quien esté, nunca he renunciado a ti.

¿Me oyes?

La voz ardientemente silenciosa de mis sueños te proclamada; y puedo verte, puedo sentirte… Yo sé que estas ahí tan desesperado por encontrarte conmigo como lo estoy yo bajo esta apariencia serena, somnolienta y distante, que no hace más que disfrazar el más profundo de mis anhelos.

Mi amor es más fuerte, más intenso y más largo que mi propia vida… Nunca desistiré.

Aunque hayan pasado diez años yo te amo más que nunca.

El tren continúa su marcha entre las altas y nevadas montañas del norte. Los árboles nos despiden con las manos llenas de invierno, y el sol se asoma entre las nubes grisáceas del cielo alemán.

Death Mask toma su mapa, acostándole sobre el asiento y marcándolo con una cruz roja. Saca su navaja plateada, un Cristo y la botella de agua bendita, a la que acompaña por otra menos pequeña y color marrón de coñac, whisky o agua miel. Murmura una serie de frases y aunque piensa que yo lo ignoro, bebe un trago de alcohol con el que pretende dormir todas sus dudas y sus temores, mientras yo cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en el calor de la manta…

Mi mano se aferra al camafeo y el cansancio finalmente me convierte en su presa.

— Milo…— Susurro, con la esperanza de encontrarte al menos en mis sueños.

* * *

...

Pues ahí está.  
Utilicé a Death Mask porque en mi fic vampirico Queen of the damned, él era un caza vampiros que estaba enamorado de Camus, además, me gusta un poco en universo alterno la pareja que hacen estos dos; y él es un elemento muy importante para poder encontrar a Milo.  
Bueno, gracias nuevamente por la lectura y nos estamos leyendo.  
saludos!

p.d. por si alguien no leyó la precuela cuando Milo se va de Paris tiene aprox 15 años y camus 16; a estas alturas tienen 25 y 26. Dato irrelevante que quería hacer notar.


	2. San Petersburgo

Dije que actualizaría en viernes, y siendo viernes, vengo a subir el segundo capitulo... aunque me costó bastante trabajo por motivos personales -.-... así que creo que actualizaré en un plazo de tres a siete días... ¿les parece bien? Ya quería subir el siguiente desde el miércoles, pero traté de darme tiempo para terminar lo que vendría siendo el final, que será un one-shot. Como expliqué, la historia contará con dos finales alternativos y el primero ya lo tengo escrito, me falta el segundo que vendrá dentro de esta historia... Bueno, cuando lo suba sabrán a que me refiero.

Gracias a quienes leyeron esto, y sobre todo, GRACIAS infinitas al lector anónimo (aun no subo el oneshot pre-cuela, pensaba subirlo hoy pero la vida se me complicó.)  
Bueno, aqui va el cap dos :3

* * *

 **2.- San Petersburgo**

 _(I'm here and waiting for you_

 _Where are you? I can't find you!_

 _I'm here and waiting for you_

 _I'll wait forever for you.)_

(…)

Finalmente en Rusia, reunidos desde hace tres horas con un grupo de caza vampiros en una vieja y secreta mansión al norte de la capital.

Death Mask me dio su palabra de encontrarte, y haciendo acopio de sus recursos, nos encontramos reunidos con ellos en la habitación más amplia y cálida del lugar ancestral.

Él ha comenzado a narrar nuestra historia, y el porqué nos encontramos en esta ciudad; entonces, no estoy seguro si es tu nombre, la frialdad con la que Death Mask habla del asunto, o el peso que todas las palabra imponen en el transcurso del tiempo, lo que provoca esta acumulación de sangre en mi pecho. Es un dolor tan denso que atrae mi mano al sitio de la llaga para apaciguar la herida.

Sus ojos siniestros me espían, no sé que buscan… Los míos se mantienen fijos unos segundos antes de huir en busca de los colores chispeantes en la chimenea, como si su calor pudiera detener la hemorragia en mi pecho.

El dueño de la mansión permanece pensativo unos segundos, tal vez tratando de recordar algo.

—No sé… Sería más fácil reconocerlo si tuvieran un retrato—. Responde por fin. Mis ojos ruedan hacia el techo.

—Milo es inconfundible, ¿sabe?— Por fin hablo, no pudiendo controlar mi enfado ni la impaciencia que siento—. No todos los días un muchacho joven abandona su hogar en busca de venganza—. Ante mis palabras, tanto Hyoga como Death Mask y el otro par de caza vampiros inicialmente callados, explotan en carcajadas, dejándome perplejo y más molesto.

— ¡Qué ingenuo!— Exclama el más alto a quien le falta una oreja.

—No seas brusco, Thor. Camus lleva poco tiempo en el clan—. Death Mask intenta defenderme a pesar de haberse reído también.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— Inquiero impaciente.

—Que la mayoría de nosotros no está aquí en busca de esa clase de diversión.

— A muchos nos fue arrebatado algo especial.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que impide al oxígeno y a la saliva su transcurso normal.

Suspiro, molesto. No creo poder seguir siendo participe de esta conversación mientras me parezca que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, y que todo lo que creí encontrar aquí no exista. Siento pena por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo mucha frustración y desasosiego.

Sé que tú viajaste hace años a esta parte del mundo en busca de un tal Hagen, que él era un experto caza vampiros que según creías, podría ayudarte entrenándote para finalmente terminar tu venganza; y esta noche descubro que no solamente Hagen está muerto, sino que también, es posible que tú nunca consiguieras llegar aquí…

No quiero perder la esperanza, pero esto es peor que recibir una puñalada. Es como si alguien hubiese tomado mis sueños a echarlos volando por la ventana, y yacieran pisoteados sobre la fría nieve.

 **... ... ...**

La habitación destinada para Death Mask y para mí (porque para Hyoga es normal que siendo pareja debamos compartirla) pareciera más oscura que todo el resto de la casa.

La mansión debe ser un sitio seguro porque pocas personas en el mundo conocen su ubicación. Death Mask me contó que es muy difícil que un caza vampiros dé con la vieja mansión a menos que algún otro le pasara el secreto.

No es que me importe o que me preocupe ser atacado por un vampiro a estas alturas del partido. Creo que si algún día tuviera que enfrentarme a uno, lo mataría con cualquiera de las herramientas y tácticas que le he aprendido a mi italiano compañero.

Mi cama es cómoda, aunque de momento no me interesa. La única razón por la que quiero recostarme ahora es por no me siento con fuerza para discutir, ser objeto de broma, ni para hacerles saber a todos que la herida de tu ausencia me está matando…

Hace tiempo que mis ojos se secaron, y que las lágrimas que te clamaban a gritos poco a poco se han muerto, creando un inmenso vacío en mi corazón.

Constantemente me pregunto si este se ha vuelto de piedra, o si algún día dejará de doler.

Con la mejilla sobre la almohada y la espalda apuntando al techo me he tirado por completo en un pedazo de la cama. No sé si mi acompañante vendrá pronto o decidirá quedarse allá abajo, pero en lo que a mí concierne, creo que refiero encerrarme y si no es contigo, no quiero volver a hablar con nadie…

La puerta se abre y es él quien aparece a la media luz de las velas. No puedo mirarle la cara por entero, pero noto que muestra algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Te has acostado temprano.

—Me siento cansando—. Musito, aparentando sentirme adormilado.

Él suspira suavemente.

—Creí que podríamos…

—Si quieres…— Exhaló apesadumbrado mientras me doy la vuelta quedando de cara a él y sentado en la cama. Lejos de besarme o iniciar el acto sexual del que tiene antojo desde hace más de mes y medio, comienza a beber.

No sé qué debería hacer...

A veces es sarcástico, otras cariñoso; la mayor parte del tiempo parece demasiado preocupado por lo que sé que llama "mis fantasmas", más que por sus funciones como cazador.

Me quedo quieto, esperando su siguiente acción…

—Volverá otro grupo pasado mañana—. Comenta, limpiándose los labios con la manga del abrigo, evitando todo contacto visual conmigo. —Salieron en una expedición hace un par de meses, y entre ellos creo que podríamos encontrar a alguien que nos dé alguna seña de tu amigo…

¿Está intentando darme una esperanza, o solamente animarme? ¿Quiere hacerme sentir mejor para que yo le pague con mi cuerpo?

Nunca me ha dicho si cree que sigas vivo, pero cuando intenta ayudarme realmente me parece que espera que me olvide del asunto para que pueda intentar ser feliz con alguien como él… Y aunque a veces me gustaría darle un poco de gusto, solamente consigo sentirme mal conmigo mismo… culpable… ansioso… desolado… impuro… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí sinceramente o que me reí como si en la vida no existiera otra cosa que ese sonido en el mundo. Hacer el amor es una palabra que solamente he experimentado contigo.

—Camus...— Sus ojos antes puestos en la botella me miran de una forma que me hacen temblar. Leo en ellos el deseo, y más que eso, un sentimiento al que jamás podré corresponder.

Mi boca se mantiene en silencio, aunque mis labios estén entreabiertos tratando de decir algo más... "Gracias", quizá.

Me empuja suavemente con la mano para dejarme recostado. Sus labios se adueñan de los míos en medio del estupor, con ese sabor etílico en ellos con el que lo he dejado tomarme con anterioridad; y antes incluso que pueda detenerlo bajo cualquier excusa, él me abandona en aquella solitaria y penumbrosa habitación.

Sé bien que podría haberle dejado acariciarme, y que yo habría respondido mecánicamente en pago a sus atenciones; pero no puedo hacerlo si me siento así, si en vez de sentirte cerca me siento cada vez más lejos. La única razón por la que antes accedí a esto fuiste tú, y ¿y ahora? No me queda nada...

Siento el nudo en la garganta quitándome otra vez la respiración, y ese ardor en mis ojos que no me permite verter la sensación que tengo comiéndose mi corazón. Hace mucho que no puedo llorar, y la sensación es de un ahogamiento constante.

Me doy la vuelta sobre la manta y busco con mi mano el camafeo para llevarlo a mis labios, sabiendo que el frío y metálico sabor no suplirá el de los tuyos...

 _¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

Esta "convocatoria" la lancé en Amor Yaoi y también quise ponerla aqui xD  
¿Alguien sabe o se imagina dónde está Milo?  
Si alguien logra adivinar de aquí a que suba el capitulo 4 me comprometo a regalarle una viñeta/one-shot de la pareja a su elección. Que sea de preferencia de Saint Seiya... No importa que varias personas adivinen (en realidad dudo que alguien acierte a menos que ya no lo haya leído en otro lado :P)

Gracias nuevamente por leer y pueden responder lo de arriba en Fb, por correo o como gusten. Ya saben que no soy de exigir comentarios para actualizar ni nada de eso.

Un abrazo!


	3. Crudo Invierno

**3\. – Crudo invierno**

 ** _Why won't he come back down?  
Does he have someone he loves more than me?_**

… … …

— _¿Qué crees que hay en Rusia?_

— _No lo sé. Será invierno cuando llegue… Tal vez encuentre nieve._

— _A ti no te gusta._

— _Lo sé… pero me hará pensar mucho en ti…_

… … …

Ojalá mis ojos pudieran expulsar el dolor que siento oprimir mi corazón... Ojalá pudiera ver el invierno de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba contigo, cuando mirábamos el caer de la nieve fuera de la ventana.

Hoy me siento menos tenso, incluso creo que he vuelto a ser "amable" con Death Mask ahora que me dio por entero la habitación y que ha respetado mi espacio. De cualquier forma, no es que haya estado demasiado tiempo en casa, porque últimamente ha salido en compañía de Hyoga a cumplir algunas investigaciones de oficio, según me ha contado Thor.

Death Mask y yo hemos venido desde París con la esperanza que alguno de ellos pueda darnos rastros o información tuya, o del vampiro al que ahora puedo darle un nombre: Aiacos de Garuda, un antiguo conde al que se conoce como uno de los más viejos de su raza. Nadie que se haya enfrentado a él ha surgido victorioso del combate.

Thor lo buscó alguna vez con mucho valor, pero salió apenas ileso gracias a la buena suerte, porque el trofeo de Aiacos por la victoria fue su oreja derecha. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrá hecho con ella…

... ... ...

En los días que hemos permanecido en la ciudad, no he podido acostumbrarme a los extraños modos que tienen los caza vampiros para vivir. La mayoría de ellos beben por las tardes, esperando la noche para poder encontrar a alguno de los no muertos, mientras se dedican a dormir por el resto de la mañana. No conozco a los amos de la noche, pero sé que su modo de existir es muy similar al que emplean sus perseguidores.

El grupo al que Death Mask se refirió como "mi salvación", ha llegado con un retardo de dos semanas a San Petersburgo. No he oído el relato completo de la demora, pero según alcancé a entender, fueron atacados a medio camino por un grupo de no vivos.

Shion, Shura, Aioria y Syd son el equipo más irregular que he visto en mi vida. Ninguno de los cuatro tiene pinta de ser rudo si quiera, parecen más bien, cortesanos sacados de algún baile medieval.

Tienen apariencia irregular, pero no es esto lo que me importa, sino la información valiosa que puedan brindarme.

Death Mask me indica que pase a una pequeña habitación con fogata, un poco alejada del comedor donde él y el resto rememoran viejas proezas; junto a la cálida chimenea me aguarda un hombre delgado, caucásico, de cabellos oscuros como la noche, y nariz es afilada con una pequeña cicatriz en forma de cruz que atraviesa hacia la mejilla.

No sé si debo decir algo al entrar...

—Hyoga me contó que estas en busca de uno de nosotros—. Su voz rasposa rompe el silencio, con un acento que puedo reconocer de inmediato como español.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras tomo asiento en un lugar que me permita mirarlo de frente, sobre un pequeño taburete.

Estamos solos, y el fuego es el único que escucha nuestra conversación. En otra de las habitaciones puedo oír reírse a carcajadas al resto de los cazadores, seguramente bebiendo hasta perder el juicio.

No estoy seguro si puedo confiar en este hombre, pero haré un esfuerzo, como si éste fuese mi último aliento.

—Él partió de París hace como diez años...— Repetir el recuerdo de tu ausencia me hace sentir otra vez el peso en el tórax.

—París, ¿eh?— Es extraño, nunca he hablado con alguno de ellos a solas, ni mucho menos, en mi propio idioma. — ¿Bebes?— Me ofrece después de servirse.

—Solamente vino—. Respondo.

— ¿Por qué?— El líquido resbala de sus labios hasta la barbilla.

—Porque no soy un hombre que guste de vicios.

—Entiendo—. Se queda callado, mirándome por arriba del vaso.

¿Esto es relevante? No me dice nada…

—Él bebía mucho…— Todo a mi alrededor se detiene, y el estómago se me contrae con una mezcla de nauseas mientras siento que la sangre se acumula en mi pecho.

— ¿Quién?— La voz incluso se me ha cortado. No quiero emocionarme, pero es lo más real y cercano a tu paradero que he escuchado.

—El muchacho al que buscas—. Sé que mis ojos se han abierto más de lo normal, y también sé que, por segundos, he vuelto a perder el habla.

No sé cuál debería ser mi siguiente pregunta…

— ¿Lo conoce?— Trago saliva con dificultad.

—Sólo puedo decirte que estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a París.

A París… conmigo… Ahora sé que ese era su mayor deseo.

Mis ansias por más respuestas me hacen saltar del asiento para acosar con preguntas a Shura.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez? ¿Está bien? ¿Cree que pueda...?— Él hace una seña con la mano, y mientras mueve la cabeza negativamente, siento que todas mis esperanzas se secan con las lágrimas de emoción, que nunca abandonaron mis pupilas.

—Lo conocí una tarde hace menos de seis años, y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de él. Ni siquiera sé cuál era su nombre.

—Milo…— Susurro, con la voz y espíritu quebrados. Agacho la mirada hacia mis puños crispados en rabia y dolor. — ¿Cómo puede entonces estar tan seguro que era él?

—Porque mencionaba constantemente tu nombre, y las cosas de ti que tanto le gustaban.

Quisiera estar feliz, pero no puedo... No si las manos me tiemblan y las pupilas me arden.

— ¿Qué-qué le dijo sobre mí?

Decide que la garganta se encuentra lo bastante seca como para no guardarse el trago de vodka para después de responder.

—Dijo que le amabas incondicionalmente, y que no dudaba aún estarías esperándole... Mencionó que eras hermoso y que esperaba hubieras cumplido su palabra de no cortarte el cabello; pero claramente recuerdo haberle oído decir: "No puedo dejar que Camus me vea otra vez".

— ¿Có…cómo dice…?

—Aunque tenía mucha prisa por volver a París, su mayor temor era encontrarse de nuevo contigo.

—No lo comprendo…

—Te garantizo que yo tampoco, pero intentando comprenderlo me imagino que había visto demasiado dolor desde que ustedes dejaron de verse, y podría apostar que él no era la misma persona que conociste en París...

Mi cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro, inconforme, mientras me pongo de pie y avanzo hasta la chimenea.

—No… No le creo… Usted no puede saber nada… No sabe nada—. Mi voz se convierte en un susurro.

Mis manos toman la cadena de plata sobre mi pecho, y agarran con fuerza el camafeo.

¿Death Mask le pidió que me contara esta mentira?

—Tienes razón, no sé nada… pero lo que sí sé, es que no lo encontrarás en Rusia, por ejemplo—. Mi frustración me lleva a encararlo nuevamente.

—El viajó hacia acá buscando a Aiacos ¡debería estar aquí!

—Pero no está.

— ¿Cómo es que está tan seguro?

—Porque buscaba a Hagen, y lo vio morir.

— ¿Lo vio morir?— Mi voz aterrada no puede evitar hacer una copia exacta de sus palabras.

—Lo encontró al cabo de un par de años, lo retó varias veces a instruirlo, pero Hagen no era muy complaciente con la gente, la verdad. Debió enviarlo a casa muchas veces... Y después supimos que Hagen había muerto desmembrado. Tu querido Milo estaba con él esa misma noche y sobrevivió milagrosamente al ataque.

— ¿¡Y por qué ninguno de ustedes lo ayudó?!

—Encontró a alguien, un tal Aldebarán… creo que ambos viajaron a Nueva Orleans hace algunos años. Es todo lo que sé—. No sé que me molesta más, si la facilidad con la que ingiere el alcohol o la insensibilidad que tiene para hablarme del asunto.

—Miente. Usted miente—. Debo aferrarme a mis palabras para no ir en busca de la muerte.

Él se levanta y emboza una mueca burlona.

—Death Mask me pidió que hablara contigo, y yo ya lo he hecho. Es responsabilidad tuya creerlo o no—. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de rabia… de frustración—. Que pases feliz noche…— Y sin más pretende retirarse, dejándome inmerso en la más cruel desesperación—. Por cierto, si decides unirte a nuestro grupo, deja de perder el tiempo con búsquedas infantiles, y si no piensas hacerlo ¡vuelve a casa!

¿Unirme? ¿Ser uno de ellos?

Podría golpearlo, pero no ganaría nada.

Honestamente yo lo he venido pensando desde París; hacerlo por Milo sería un placer, pero a final de cuentas terminaría arriesgando mi vida... ¿para qué? Para encontrar a alguien que ha estado evitándome todos estos años… ¿Por qué?

Sobreviviste la noche que murió tu familia, y también cuando murió aquél que tanto ansiabas encontrar... ¡Y yo te esperaba! Aún te sigo esperando... Lo que más ansiaba era que volvieras a casa. Creí que mi amor por ti sería suficiente, y que se convertiría en tu ancla con el paso del tiempo.

Tal parece que a final de cuentas no me amas tanto como yo creía…

 _«No cortes tu cabello… Me gusta como está…»_

Mis planes, nuestros sueños… Todo ha muerto bajo la nieve junto conmigo el día que partiste de París.

Ahora todo me parece una mentira, y el sueño de volver a verte tan lejano como el sol de este maldito y crudo invierno.


End file.
